


Consent

by havemy_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to give him the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community slashthedrabble, prompt 319: age. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"I told you it doesn't matter. My birthday is next month anyway." Stiles sat on his bed, chewing his thumbnail as he waited.

Derek shook his head as he paced in front of Stiles' bed. "It _does_ matter, Stiles. This is a big deal. You need to live more of your life before deciding. If it doesn't kill you, and it could, it's permanent."

Stiles stood up and grabbed Derek's wrist to stop his pacing. He looked into those gorgeous green eyes and knew there was no decision. He leaned up and pressed his mouth to Derek's, loving the soft feel of his lips. Derek groaned into the kiss before pushing back with a growl of frustration. 

"I'm old enough to know that this is what I want. I know the risks and -"

"Do you realize what would happen if it doesn't take?" Derek asked. "Your dad would be all alone. You'd be leaving Scott, Lydia and the rest of your friends." Derek looked at Stiles with pain obvious in his eyes. "You'd be leaving me."

Stiles didn't know what to say to allay Derek's admittedly justified fears. He sighed heavily and grabbed Derek's hand so they sat side by side on his bed. "Look, I know the possibility exists. But can't you have some faith? You want this too, I know you do. Just...Derek, c'mon, man." 

They stared at each other, Stiles doing his best to silently communicate that this was the right thing to do.

Derek rolled his shoulders and stood up. "Okay, but you have to do exactly what I tell you."

Stiles couldn't contain the grin as it overtook his face.

*****

The rain continued to fall but Derek remained unaware. The lifeless body he held in his arms had taken everything good with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Stiles. I don't usually like angst, but this is where my muse went. I'll do my best to make the next one happy.


End file.
